OLD FEELINGS ARE REVEILED
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: When alpha girl and nohands feelings for eachother slip what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in big green first squad and second squad were on vacation except the captans.''wow I can't belieave how quiet it is'' nohands said to himself he then looked at a picture of first and second squads he was staring only at one face alpha girl walked in then she stopped she never been alone with nohands she would always have first squad getting in her way she stopped so she could here what he was saying.

''Wow alpha girl really takes good picture..WHAT! AM I SAYING SHE'S SHE'S SHE'S!'' nohands screamed then blushed and said softly ''she's beutiful strong and smart I I think I..'' he stopped ''what what what are you'' alpha girl screamed in her mind nohands blushed even more then said ''I think I love her'' alpha girl blushed ''he he loves me? I love him'' alpha girl said ''it's just that I'm just to nervous to tell her'' nohands ''no need I heard you'' alpha girl said nohands blushed about to say something but alpha girl kissed him he kissed her then alpha girl pried his mouth open and stuck her tongue in his warm mouth he moned ''I love you '' they both said and kissed again.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Alpha girl walked into first squads base walking up to nohands ''hi sweety'' alpha girl said ''hi honey'' nohands said they cooed at eachother sonia turned green ''I'm going to be sick '' sonia said ''oh grow up!'' nohands said ''hey alpha girl whats that bump in your stomach?'' mighty ray said ''do you really want to know you guys are alittle immiture'' nohands said ''yes we can handle this we're first squad'' mighty ray said ''ok well''

THREE NIGHTS AGO (flashback)

Nohands and alpha girl were sitting on her bed it was dark ''I'll be right back '' alpha girl said when she came back she was wearing a shorrt lacy black skimpy ligerie nohands blushed ''you look hot'' nohands said alpha girl blushed ''thanks'' alpha girl said ''the thing about those is'' nohands said taking a string letting the bottom half drop ''there real easy to take off'' nohands said with a devilous grin...(lemon lemon lemon lemons).

(flashback over)

When they were done first squad looked like they were either going to throw up or kill them ''you mean your pregnent'' apetrully came out of nowhere and said ''didn't you hear she is pregnent'' x_angel came out of nowhere and said alpha girl and nohands jumped ''you guys you gotta stop doing that'' alpha girl said ''no'' apetrully said ''why not '' alpha girl said ''because it amuses me'' apetrully and x_angel said and ''poof'' they were gone.

''so your pregnent?'' lin chung said ''yes soon we're going to have alittle boy'' alpha girl said ''or girl'' nohands said ''baby..inside..alpha..girl.'' jumpy said ''yes jumpy'' alpha girl said she kissed nohands x_angel then popped out of nowhere and said ''wait till the next day it will be the worst''

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE HUMOR ROMANCE AND DRAMA AND THEY WILL GET MARRIED


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after everyone knew alpha girl was pregnent her moodswings started to kick in.''Hi sweetheart'' nohands said ''oh hi!'' alpha girl said then she started crying and then punched nohands in the face.''OW! what was that for!'' nohands said ''I-I don't wanna be big waaaaaa!'' she started to cry again X_angel came in with a evil smile on her hours later sonia said that alpha girl started her cravings ''she wanted popcorn with honey and chocolate and hot peppers!'' sonia said nohands eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend eat the whole said that she asked for bread with blood ''um are you sure?'' nohands said apetrully nodded pointing at alpha girl eating the bread.

They all decided to go to the cafe ''what do you want miss?'' the waitress said ''oh alphas with chocolate suyrup with pancakes with lemon iceing!'' alpha girl yelled the lady looked and nohands ''she's pregnent'' he said the waitress understood and went to the back to alpha girl's...uhh special everyone was done(yes alpha girl acually ate that gross dinner) they all went back to big green for some well deserved nohands didn't get any sleep because alpha girl ketp him up all night with her constant moaning and random blurbs like ''when's dinner?'' or ''I WILL ALWAYS LOVE KETCHUP!'' nohands just pretended to listen while trying to keep her still.

The next day the guys decided to take nohands to a baseball game and left the girls to talk about...uhhh I guess girly thing I DON'T KNOW I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SLEEPOVER!.''I feel so happy for you!'' sonia said to alpha girl ''gee thanks you a lin chung seem to be getting along'' alpha girl said winking at sonia making her blush ''well uhh I um yea I-I guess'' sonia stuttered blushing a bright red ''oooh you like him!'' rosefinch said ''ok ok yes I do'' sonia adimitted.

(the guys pov)

''Come on guys take me home what if alpha girl needs me?'' nohands said trying to convince the guys to untie him (yea he didn't want to go so drastic measures had to be taken) ''no sir come on it's going to be fun'' lin chung said ''are you sure you won't miss _sonia_'' mighty ray teased lin chung blushed ''ok so I do like sonia'' lin chung admitted they arrived at the baseball game ''didn't I tell you this is fun'' mano said ''yea this is awsome!'' cory said (cory an oc of mine)

(girls pov)

''ok this is really...OW!'' alpha girl yelled clutching her stomach she looked and saw what she's been dreading ''MY WATER BROKE!'' alpha girl sheirked the girl all ran to phones to call hospitals and the guys.

(boys pov)

They were enjoying the game until nohands got that call ''ALPHA GIRL'S IN LABOR WE HAVE TO LEAVE!'' nohands screamed as he ran out of the stadium.

(pov)

5 hours in the hospital nohands was just pacing back in alpha girl came out she smiled and said ''twin girls'' nohands looked at his first one looked more like alpha girl without a fangs with the same eyes mouth nose the only thing was she was nohands other was alpha girls color but had nohands mouth eyes and nose ''there perfect'' nohands said taking one baby ''what should we name them?'' he said ''oh um samantha and carla'' alpha girl said nohands nodded.

NOw this is over and PEOPLE CAN STOP FLAGGING ME TO FINISH SHEESH STOP IT ALL OF YOU!


End file.
